Electronic apparatus such as electronic typewriters, etc. which are designed to be portable are generally provided with a lid for covering the upper surface thereof (i.e. the surface on which the keyboard, etc. are provided) to prevent the entry of foreign matter such as water, dust, etc. as well as to protect the portions therein which are vulnerable to mechanical impact such as the printing mechanism, keyboard, etc.
Among prior art electronic apparatus are casing in which a plastic lid is provided as a part which is removable with respect thereto. In such conventional apparatus, however, the plastic lid when removed can be dropped accidentally onto the floor or may strike the body of the apparatus such as to damage either or both of them while the apparatus is in use. Besides these problems, inconvenience may be experienced due to the need to find storage space for the lid when removed, coupled with the possibility of it becoming lost at such times.
Furthermore, there are also prior art apparatus wherein a lid is formed of two plastic plates which are pivotally connected together along their adjacent edges. The edge of one plate which is remote from its pivotally connected edge is pivotally attached to the casing.
In the above-mentioned prior art apparatus, the lid in its extended state is fixed at a predetermined portion of the upper surface of the casing while the apparatus is not in use and one of the plastic plates (the one referred to above) is inclined rearwards such as to lean against the predetermined portion of the upper surface of the casing so that the other plate will depend therebehind.
This apparatus is not provided with any means for retaining the lid fixedly and securely when opened in such a condition and the lid cannot be used for any useful purpose during the use of the apparatus, because its mechanical strength is small.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved casing for an electronic apparatus having such a pivotable lid wherein the lid is made capable of being used for other useful purposes (e.g. as a paper holder for accommodating the paper on which typing is being conducted and thus as a support allowing one to write on the paper with a pencil or the like or to erase letters with a rubber) during the use of the apparatus by constructing it in such a way that it can be fixedly folded.